PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Coordinating Unit The proposed RCRE plans to create the Gukoranya Research Center (GRC) for NCDI research in Rwanda. The Coordinating Unit of the GRC will foster the development of sustainable infrastructure to conduct research. The unit will have five research capacity enhancing cores: 1) Medical Informatics, 2) Data Science and Bioethics, 3) Grants Administration, and 4) Needs Assessment, Community Engagement, and 5) Monitoring and Evaluation. These research components will facilitate the conception, funding and performance of clinical and translational studies in two key areas, cancer and injury, as well as integration of two where possible.